The present invention relates to a yarn feeder, and more particularly for a yarn feeder for the ready feeding of two different yarns while being readily foldable for storage.
Yarn feeders have previously been known in the art. Some have included complex stands. However, such a unit, in order to be practical, must permit easy rotation of the yarn so as not to pull or interfere with the use of the yarn and such a device must be readily foldable for easy storage.
In accordance with this invention, a yarn feeder is provided with ideal qualities for supplying the yarn which is readily foldable for compact storage.